genderbend tenkai knights
by Brittnay Love
Summary: Female version of tenkai knights
1. Chapter 1

**Hey iI'll be using some input from mythical legend hope you like. I do not own tenkai knights if I did there would be more girls.**

(Brittnay's POV)

We were just in Tiffany's family diner grace was talking to her best friend courtney something about upgrading their powers or shopping I wouldn't know because I was thinking about my crush me. Now I know that sounds weird but its in another world his name is chookie he's the male version of me. showed us them he's sorta tall has dirty blonde hair beautiful eyes and his outfit is a blue yellow shirt with medal on the shoulders blue jeans and sneakers. "Brittany why are you drooling" tiffiney asked. "I was thinking about him" I said. "Brittany you need to stop thinking about him" courtney said. "Well guess what armpit I can't dumbo he's handsome sporty and me I love him" I shouted before seeing other people look at me like I was some phsco. I ran out the door as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tiffiney's pov)

"Uh what's wrong with her toxsacica" my bother max asked. "Well she has this crush on a boy and uts been driving her crazy" i said while still looking out the door waiting to see if she'll come back for her purse it has her extra clothes. "Hey Tiffiney should we go get her she left her bike here" grace asked. "First we should change she has some clothes in her bag for us and i dont thank she likes what we're wearing" courtney said. I remerber how she tried to get us to change by draging us every where. "Fine but then we get Gwen and Ben" I said. "Why what could they do" courtney asked. "Help if she attacks us" grace said.

(Brittnay's POV)

"Uh why did I go and say that now I'm like a complete idiot" I said. "You aren't a complete idiot" i heard a boy say. "Hello Benny" i said. "I told you to not call me that you called me that will we were dating and you call me that now what's wrongwith you" he said. "Who me or girls in general" I said. "You" he shouted. "I'm in love" I said. "Brittany Brittany we broke up for a reason" he said. "Not with you but cookie" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ben's POV)

I was confused at what Brittany just said. "Did you just call chookie cookie" I asked confused. "Oh I guess I did sorry Benny" she said then I heard another voice. "Brittany Benny wants to see all of us" Gwen said. "Okay be there in a sec" we both said before getting up and following Gwen.

(Normal POV)

All the tenkai knights were at 's shop. "Something is happening on quarton the guardians are dead two of you will have to become the new guardians" said. "Aren't there four guardians" Brittany said. "Yes but" she was cut off by a explosion. What they saw shocked them all.

**Cliff hanger duhn duhn duhn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating for awhile but anyways there going to be catch up on chapter 5 oh and that chapter is going to be a battle of the bands but its not important so you can skip and I'm creating a tenkai knights truth or dare thing pm or review truth or dares if I like one I'll give you credit and put up in the story but here's chapter 4**

(normal POV)

"Ms white why is there more us wearing black don't I know purple is the new black" Brittany said. "Brittany they are evil us" grace said. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh they better not mess up my hair" Brittany said. "Grace come over here and bring that core shootie thing" Brittany said. "OK" grace said. "Hey emos i bet you cant fuse" brittnay said. "Hmp" dark grace said. As the dark them fused brittnay saw dark her with a bucket of fried chicken her favorite. "Noooooooooo fried chicken" brittnay said. After they fused the chicken was gone Brittany eyes were filled with hatred and sadness. "Shoot them" Brittany said. As grace shot it them Brittany felt something a new presence. The evil them dissaperd but then there was the boy them and girl ben. " omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg I can't believe its him" Brittany said. " ahh toxsa are you okay my love" cookie said. Everyone heard crying and they found the source it was Brittany "hah hah how could they cancel fashion week" Brittany said. "Brittany the boy you like is dating someone and your crying about fashion week" Tiffany said. "Yes because now for cookie I can be a yaoi fan yeah" Brittany said while hear hair was now in tow ponytails and was wearing a pink light blue and yellow dress. "OK this place is freaky and does that girl have mental issues" Ceylon said. "Hey no one talks about my mental issues but me and my therpasist" Brittany said. "OK were is the mute button for her" toxsa said. "Oh I'm about to mute you in my next fan fiction" Brittany said. "OK this is Brittany I'm grace that's Gwen Ben courtiny and tiffanay" grace said. "Oh and sometimes Brittany talks to this person she calls author" grace said. Everyone looked at Brittany talking to no one. " I know why did you put dark us here or them and why did you cancel fashion week" Brittany said. "Well why were here we should talk" guren said.

**OK hope you like bye. Peace.**


End file.
